Take a bath
by Hoshikari
Summary: A oneshot about Hao and Yo. Hao wouldn't take a bath, but Yo forced him to take one. Sorry, my english is terrible. . I'm a german girl. Please read! Reviews please!


**WARNING: YAOI AND TWINCEST!**

**WARNING: YAOI AND TWINCEST!  
WARNING: YAOI AND TWINCEST!**

Hello guys! I'm a German girl. I'll try to translate my German Story into English.

I hope you will understand this, because my English isn't very well! Sorry for that. V.V

Ok, I hope you will enjoy it.

Hoshikari

Take a bath

"Otouto… come on!" it sounds halfway in grumble, halfway in amusing out of the bathroom. Hao was sitting in the tub and takes an extensive bath. But this wasn't voluntary. His twin Yo has threatened him never to cuddle with him if he refuses. So the fire shaman hasn't another chance as to do what his brother wants. () But the long haired boy wouldn't ever give up so easily. In case he has to take a bath, than only with his little Brother!

"Hey Otouto!" "No forget it! I know what you want! You have to take your bath alone!" tells an irritate Yo. Oh man, always it means that the elder brothers and sisters are riper than the younger… but in this case you can forget that! Again and again shouts of requests sounds out of the bathroom and past some strenuous minutes the short haired walks into the bathroom.

"Can't you stop your grumbling? It gets on my nerves." With fold arms the younger boy stood on the threshold and looked angry at his brother. "But brother…" "No chance "but brother"… It's all your own fault that you have to take a bath now! This morning you were in the position to do this when I was buying but you hadn't better things, as to lie in your bed and snoop about my mind. That'll teach you!" After the telling-off the younger shaman turned around and wants to leave the room, as he was held up by a familiar voice.

"No please, stay!" "What is it now?" Yo questioned and turned himself so, that he was able to show at his image. "My back… you'll scrub it for me? I'm not able to do this by myself." Hao begged makes a pout and looked at his brother with big eyes to express his unfortunate situation.

Yo couldn't help the situation, but he wasn't be able to resist this cute look any longer and that's why he stepped to the in the tub sitting boy, knelt behind him and began to soap his brother's back. During the soap the elder of the two gasped painfully as the short haired boy pressed against a firm place at his back. "You are quite tense up my lovely brother. That's what happens when you lie the whole day on a rock and doze." "You can massage me yet." Said the tensed up boy playfully and jerk, as his brother touched the firm place again. "Do you have any other wishes?" "If you ask me like this Otouto…" the longhaired Shaman grinned, turned around and gave his brother a kiss. But the younger twin wasn't very enthusiastic about this. Until he could react, the longhaired Shaman founded himself under the water and held down by a hand on his head. Some times he staid under the water, as his brother's hand pulled away and allowed him to surface.

"Hah… hah… say…would you… kill me?" the fire shaman gasped and looked at the younger in an outraged way. "No, but I will only show you, that you have to stop that nonsense!" replied the shorthaired objectively and shut his eyes. "You are heartless!" "And you are incorrigible Onii-chan… Now, shall I massage your back or not? But when you make nonsense, I'll stop at once!" Yo admonished him gathered the long hair and moved it onto his possession's shoulders.

Enjoyable the elder closed his eyes. He loves it to be touched by his brother. His hands were so soft and tender.

Every contour, every muscle the younger boy followed and lightly massaged. Sometimes faster, sometimes softer and every time his doing was accompanied by a loud moan. "Ah Otouto…. That feels so gooooooooood!" This massage went on for half an hour, until he stood up to get the shower foam.

After that he rubbed in the back of his brother with soft and circling movements, paid attention not to forget any places. After finished, he washed the foam away and than he stood up to leave. But he couldn't move because he was grabbed by his wrist. "What…" "Stay. Come on!" Hao begged and looked at his twin with the same big eyes like before. But in this time the shorthaired shaman wasn't unmoved. "Forget it! The massage and the scrub of your back, everything was going smoothly and now let me go."

But the fire shaman didn't give up so easily. Jerky he tugged at his brother's wrist and pulled him into the tub. "Uaaaahhh!" Surprised about this suddenly action he could not fight and so he was pulled violently under the water. After a few drudge he could surface.

Angry about this he turned around, so that he could look at his brother. "Are you crazy! This might easily go wrong! Besides… why you have ever to do what you want? Aren't you being able to do what one tells you?" Hao didn't felt guilty… Instead he laughed and pulled his arms up in front of his face in protect, because Yo was hitting him with a shampoo and set. "Now, stop your grumbling. You tell like an old gossip! On another way I wasn't be able to get you to come in the tub. But now you are here and you can take that bath with me." Hao, with a big grin on his face, leaned down and gave his sulked brother a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on! Don't be spoilsports!" the longhaired shaman begged and started to undressed him. With his clothes he wasn't be able to stay in the water! Instead to allow his brother undressing him he put up a fight. Again and again he hit a shampoo and set against his brother to protect himself as the elder tried to undressed him again. After some time was more water on the bathroom soil, than in the tub.

A little bit guilty the two looked at each other before they felt in laugh. This whole situation was too amusing to be earnest. Yo undressed himself and threw his clothes away, because now he wasn't in his own mind any longer. Until, Hao filled the tub with new water and paid attention to it that it was comfortable hot. At the same time, he filled a little bit oil of eucalyptus in too, because on the one hand it smells good and on the other hand it haves a calmly effect.

At least the long haired one turned his little brother, who was now naked, around and pulled him so, that the younger one was able to rest on his chest. Because the short haired boy was beguiled by the oil, he cuddled on his brother tighter and shut his eyes. He enjoyed this wonderful feeling and the soft hands held and stroked him. Again and again Hao stroked over the short haired one's stomach, kissed him on the head and sometimes nibbled on his ear. "I love you Otouto." "I love you too Onii-chan." Little by little the fire shaman's strokes became more intensive and more dissipated. Instead of stroking the younger one's stomach, his attention directed towards Yo's chest and hips. Yo gasped and leaned into the touches.

But when Hao touched intimate parts of his body, namely the interior of his thighs, the younger one had enough. "No, Onii-chan… please… stop it!" Yo begged and tried to pull away Hao's hands. "Shh… it'll be ok little one. Don't be afraid. I wouldn't hurt you, you know this." Hao calmed him down and palmed his thighs again. "Come on Onii… please, not here… not again. Has it to be?" "Oh yes, it has! Come on. In this place we ever haven't done this. It's new besides, I want you… NOW!" "You want me always!" Yo answered. Instead going into the particulars of this, he took in his hands and began to pump him slowly. "No. Stop it!"

Until Hao teased his little brother he placed a strong hand on Yos hips and lifted him a little bit up. This wasn't difficult, because in water, you are not as heavy as on the ground. At least he placed himself under Yo's bottom and slowly he pulled him down.

The short haired boy gasped in surprise at the injured. "Onii-chan, you…" "Does it hurt you?" Hao questioned in response. Quickly the younger one was shaking his head vehemently and gasped oppressive at the sensation of feeling his brother's length inside. At the same time he was holding himself at his brother's legs.

Soften Hao held Yo's hips and carefully he began to pull him up and down. After a while Yo wasn't be able to resist any longer. "Onii-chan… faster… please." Obediently the long haired one began to move faster and harder besides he took Yo in his hands again and began to pump him at the same rhythm of his trusts. So it won't take much longer and they climaxed together.

Shattered the two boys cached their breaths. "I love you Onii-chan." "I love you too Otouto." A while it was silent when Hao leaned forward and whispered into his brother's ear. "In the next time we must try this in the shower!" Shocked about this suggestion Yo got away from his brother, turned around and threw a huge amount of water into his face. "Hao you are a sexist fallow!" Hao was still laughing about this. "Is it my fault, that you are so sexy?"

And so the play begins again!

Fin

Ok, this was my first story in English. Hope you like it!

Ähm…. One question: my English isn't very well.

I would appreciate it very much if anybody would like to betaread my work. Thus if anybody would like to betaread, please contact me via mail.

Ok. Sayonara!

Hoshikari


End file.
